In recent years, in a mechanical field, a fiber-reinforced resin shaped product including a thermoplastic resin as a matrix and reinforcing fibers such as carbon fibers has attracted attention. In the fiber-reinforced resin shaped product, reinforcing fibers are dispersed in the shaped product. Accordingly, in many cases, patterns of the reinforcing fibers appear on the surface of the shaped product. The patterns may be used as a design on the surface of the shaped product as it is. However, according to the use, an excellent appearance such as concealed patterns of the reinforcing fibers is required.
By the way, in general, in the fiber-reinforced resin shaped product, since reinforcing fibers are protruded from the surface, the surface thereof is not smooth in many cases. When decoration such as coating is performed on the surface, irregularity on the surface of the fiber-reinforced resin shaped product before the decoration appears on the decorated surface as it is, and thus, there is a problem that a smooth surface is difficult to be obtained. Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe an in-mold coating method in which paint is injected to a surface of a fiber-reinforced resin shaped product in a mold and is hardened to increase smoothness of the surface of the shaped product.
The inventors understand that the irregularity is generated on the surface of the fiber-reinforced resin shaped product and the patterns of reinforcing fibers remarkably appear on the surface when the content of the reinforcing fibers is increased or the reinforcing fibers form a fiber bundle. In addition, the inventors understand that it is also difficult to obtain the decorative molded article having excellent smoothness and appearance even by the method described in Patent Document 1. Particularly, when the reinforcing fibers are contained in the fiber-reinforced resin shaped product as a fiber bundle, it is difficult to obtain the decorative molded article having excellent smoothness and appearance of the surface.